You Are The King of The Beast
by lovara
Summary: Byun baekhyun siswa Xoxo high school,sekolah khusus namja yang sangat terkenal. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang sangat biasa saja,tinggal berdua dengan appa dan memiliki beberapa teman dekat,sampai suatu saat dia bertemu dengan ahjushi menyebalkan dan baekhyun bersumpah tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan ahjushi menyebalkan itu lagi. Chanbaek shipper merapat


**You Are The King of The Beast**

**Cast: Chanyeol,Baekhyun,cameo beberapa member Exo dan Super junior.**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre:Romance,Humor (maybe)**

**Summary: Byun baekhyun siswa Xoxo high school,sekolah khusus namja yang sangat terkenal. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang sangat biasa saja,tinggal berdua dengan appa dan memiliki beberapa teman dekat,sampai suatu saat dia bertemu dengan ahjushi menyebalkan dan baekhyun bersumpah tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan ahjushi menyebalkan itu lagi.**

**Note: Bayangin sekolahnya dan seragamnya (kemeja biru muda,dasi bergaris,blazer hitam dan celana hitam) seperti di Attack on The Pin Up Boys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEPI RIDING YUROBUN **

"Appa aku berangkat dulu"Seru baekhyun tanpa menunggu balasan dari appanya.

Pukul 07.15. Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangannya.

"Argh sial pintu gerbang ditutup 10 menit lagi"Gerutu baekhyun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Jarak rumah baekhyun menuju sekolahnya memang tidaklah jauh,jika berjalan kaki hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit,tapi kali ini baekhyun yang terlambat bangun harus rela berlarian sepanjang jalan agar tidak terlambat. Petugas kesiswaan yang menjaga pintu gerbang sekolahnya sangatlah ketat,terlambat 1 menit pun mereka tidak akan mengijinkan mu masuk. Itu artinya kau harus rela berurusan dengan Kim seonsae yang terkenal sangat cerewet.

"Ayolah jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya"Ujar baekhyun saat melihat gerbang besar di depan matanya.

Sekuat tenaga baekhyun berlari ketika salah seorang petugas kesiswaan hampir menutup gerbang sekolahnya.

"Tunggu.."Teriak baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Tiiiiinnnnn...

Ckit...

Brugh...

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat,baekhyun yang berlari tidak melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dari arah kanannya. Untung saja pengendara mobil itu cepat tanggap,dengan sigap ia menginjak rem agar tidak menabrak baekhyun. Baekhyun yang syok dengan keadaan yang menimpanya hanya jatuh terduduk lemas di aspal.

"Yak kau tidak punya mata"Teriak pengendara mobil itu kesal.

"He?kau yang tidak punya mata ahjushi,bagaimana bisa kau mengemudi dengan kecepatan seperti itu dikawasan sekolah seperti ini"Balas baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun eoh?".

"Tidak untuk ahjushi menyebalkan seperti mu".

"Aish bisa gila aku meladeni bocah seperti mu".

"Aku bukan bocah ahjushi menyebalkan".

"Terserah kau sajalah aku sudah terlambat"Ujar ahjushi itu kemudian meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Yak kembali kau ahjushi kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan luka ditangan ku"Teriak baekhyun,namun sayangnya mobil itu sudah melesat jauh.

"Omo aku terlambat"Ratap baekhyun melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah terkunci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu terlambat hari ini tuan byun?".

Baekhyun yang terlambat dengan amat sangat terpaksa menemui guru kesiswaan,kim heechul. Baekhyun akui guru ini sangatlah cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Sekilas melihatnya kau pasti akan mengira ia seorang yeoja. Namun dibalik wajah cantiknya tersimpan jiwa iblis yang kapan saja bisa terbangun.#AuthorDiBunuhPetals

Kim seonsae paling tidak suka dengan murid yang datang terlambat,terlebih jarak rumah baekhyun dengan sekolah bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

"Sa-saya terlambat bangun"Jawab baekhyun jujur. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berbohong,karena jika ketahuan hukuman yang ia dapatkan sangatlah mengerikan. Terakhir ia dengar,sunbaenya kyuhyun dihukum membersihkan lapangan dengan tangan kosong,lapangan yang luasnya bisa 3x lapangan sepak bola.

"Lalu ada apa dengan tangan mu?"Bisa heechul lihat seragam baekhyun sedikit robek dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Em,ini tadi karna terjatuh"Jawab baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan mengampuni mu,cepat bersihkan lukamu dan segera kembali ke kelas mu"Ujar heechul.

Setibanya dikelas Park seonsae terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu didepan kelas. Dengan perlahan baekhyun memasuki kelasnya berharap tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya ini.

"Mi-mianhe saya terlambat"Ucap baekhyun otomatis menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Park seonsae menatap baekhyun sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah,aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan atas keterlambatanmu itu"Ujar park seonsae.

Park seonsae kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya setelah baekhyun duduk.

"Kau kenapa terlambat"Bisik teman sebangku baekhyun pelan.

"Ceritanya panjang"Sahut baekhyun.

"Omo kau terluka".

"Nde,tenang saja aku sudah mengobatinya tadi sebelum kesini".

Kriiinnnggg Krriingggg...

Bel berbunyi nyaring,menandakan jam istirahat sudah tiba. Para guru segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing,diikuti para siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

Setelah park seonsae keluar dari kelas, -Luhan- teman satu bangku baekhyun menagih janjinya untuk menceritakan alasan baekhyun datang terlambat hari ini.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan sekarang pada ku?"Tagih luhan.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi"Pinta baekhyun.

Kantin sekolah selalu terlihat penuh saat jam istirahat tiba. Baekhyun dan luhan segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Baekkie,luhan"Panggil seorang namja dengan mata pandanya.

"Tao?tumben kau sendirian"Ujar baekhyun meletakkan nampan makanannya dimeja.

"Kyungsoo dan xiumin sedang berada diperpustakaan,lay mungkin akan menyusul sebentar lagi"Jawab tao mempersilahkan keduan temannya duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?"Tanya luhan pada tao.

"Sudah cukup baik,orang yang menguntit ku sudah berurusan dengan pihak ber wajib"Jawab tao sambil tersenyum.

"Orang-orang appa mu berhasil menangkapnya?"Ujar baekhyun kagum.

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu".

Huang zi tao atau yang sering dipanggil tao,merupakan anak seorang pengusaha sukses dikorea. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak saingan bisnis orang tuanya yang melakukan cara kotor agar dapat mengalahkan bisnis tuan dan nyonya Huang.

"Jadi karena sekarang sudah aman,bagaimana kalau kita sepulang sekolah pergi refreshing"Usul tao

"Setuju"Sahut luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"Apa ada yang kami lewatkan?"Ucap namja manis bermata bulat.

"Ah kyungsoo duduklah"Ujar luhan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Tao mengajak kita keluar,apa kau mau ikut?"Sahut baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar,sesaat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Jadi kita tinggal menunggu xiumin dan lay"Ucap tao.

"Ah,aku baru ingat kau hutang sebuah penjelasan pada ku baekkie,kenapa kau bisa terlambat"Ujar luhan sepertinya baru ingat.

"Kau terlambat baekkie?"Tao menatap tidak percaya kearah baekhyun.

"Nde,semua gara-gara lay yang mengajak ku mengobrol ditelpon sampai larut malam mendengarkan curhatannya tentang suho sunbae"Ucap baekhyun.

"Lalu kau terlambat bangun?"Tebak kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan kah rumah mu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini?"Ucap tao.

"Seandainya tidak ada ahjushi menyebalkan itu aku pastinya tidak akan terlambat dan mendapat luka seperti ini"Kesal baekhyun saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Ucap kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Hanya luka kecil kyungie,aku berjanji jika bertemu ahjushi itu akan ku tendang dia".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa besok disekolah"Ucap baekhyun setelah keluar dari mobil lay.

Sepulang sekolah tadi baekhyun dan ke 5 temannya pergi mengunjungi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Atau lebih tepatnya menemani sang panda manis –Tao- berburu koleksi guccinya. Hari sudah hampir gelap saat baekhyun pulang kerumah,untung saja tadi ia sempat memberitahu appanya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat.

"Aku pulang"Ucap baekhyun.

"_Ada tamu?"_Gumam baekhyun setelah melihat sepasang sepatu yang ia yakin bukan milik appanya.

"Kau sudah pulang baekkie?"Sahut appa byun.

"Nde appa,apa ada tamu?biar aku yang membuatkan minum".

"Gantilah baju mu dulu,kami ada diruang kerja appa".

"Arraseo"

Setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai,baekhyun segera menuju kedapur dan membuatkan minuman serta beberapa cemilan untuk tamu appanya. Dengan hati-hati baekhyun menuju ruang kerja appanya yang terletak dilantai dua rumahnya.

"Appa,aku bawakan minum"Ucap baekhyun sesaat setelah masuk keruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku.

"Letakkan saja dimeja baekkie,oya perkenalkan ini hoobae appa saat sekolah dulu"Appa byun mengenalkan temannya pada baekhyun.

"Annyeong ahju- KAU"Teriak baekhyun setelah melihat wajah teman appanya.

"Kau ahjushi menyebalkan yang tadi pagi"Baekhyun menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk didepan meja kerja appanya.

"Hai bocah"Sapa ahjushi itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Dia park chanyeol hoobae appa saat di high school"Ucap appa byun yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan alasan baekhyun memanggil chanyeol ahjushi menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan bocah ahjushi,umurku sudah 17 tahun"Geram baekhyun karena chanyeol selalu memanggilnya bocah.

"Tetap saja kau seorang bocah dengan tinggi badan mu yang sangat mini itu"Ucap chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang nampak sangat kecil dimatanya.

"Kau yang tumbuh tidak wajar ahjushi"Seru baekhyun.

"Sudahlah,oya baekkie bisa tolong kau rapikan kamar untuk tamu chanyeol akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari"Ujar appa byun.

"Nde appa"Sahut baekhyun lemas kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja appanya.

"Cih bagaimana bisa ahjushi menyebalkan itu bisa tinggal disini"Gerutu baekhyun sambil membereskan kamar yang nantinya akan ditempati oleh chanyeol.

"Rupanya kau senang sekali menggerutu hmm"Ujar chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakang baekhyun.

"Semua ini karena kau ahjushi"Sahut baekhyun nampak kesal.

Brak...

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun,membuat punggung baekhyun terbentur tembok dibelakangnya.

"Appo,apa yang kau lakukan ahjushi"Ringis baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengurung baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan ditembok.

"Ternyata kau cukup cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini"Bisik chanyeol tepat didepan wajah baekhyun.

Perkataan chanyeol rupanya membuat wajah baekhyun memerah. Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya berharap chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah.

"Lihatlah wajah mu memerah,rupanya kau senang aku goda eoh?"Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Ah~ rupanya bibirmu tak kalah merahnya dengan wajah mu baekkie".

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya,semakin dekat sehingga baekhyun bisa merasakan deru napas namja tinggi didepannya. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal 1 inchi saja.

Duagh...

Seolah tersadar,baekhyun segera menendang kaki chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Argh apa yang kau lakukan"Seru chanyeol sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?"Tantang baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?ah~ jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir aku akan mencium mu?"Tebak chanyeol.

"Mwo?"Baekhyun membulatkan matanya O_O mendengar perkataan chanyeol

"Apa sebegitu inginnya kah kau ku cium"Goda chanyeol semakin membuat baekhyun merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi seorang detektif?"Tanya appa byun saat makan malam.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat ini hyung"Jawab chanyeol yang sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatap risih chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat berantakan. Ia menusuk daging dipiringnya dengan brutal,berharap yang ia tusuk adalah ahjushi menyebalkan yang membuatnya terlambat tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak suka dagingnya?berikan saja padaku"Ujar chanyeol yang melihat tingkah baekhyun.

"Yah siapa bilang aku tidak suka"Seru baekhyun saat chanyeol hampir saja mengambil daging dipiringnya.

"Makan mu sedikit sekali,pantas saja tubuhmu mungil"Ujar chanyeol.

"Kau ahjushi tiang listrik"Balas baekhyun.

Setelah melewati makan malam yang cukup melelahkan menurut baekhyun,ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suara ponsel yang berdering membuat baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya.

_Yi xing calling..._

"Yeobose-"

"_BAEKKIE KAU HARUS MENDENGAR INI"_

"-yo".

Bakhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah mendengar suara jeritan lay yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"Bisakah kau pelan kan suara mu lay?"Gerutu baekhyun.

"_Ah mianhe,aku terlalu gembira sekarang"_Jawab lay diseberang line.

"Ada apa?suho mengajak mu kencan sekarang?"Ucap baekhyun malas,ia sudah tahu jika lay menghubunginya seperti ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan suho,sang wakil ketua osis.

"_Oh seandainya itu terjadi pasti aku sudah pingsan baekkie,tadi suho mengirim pesan untukku,dia bilang jangan lupa dengan rapat osis besok sepulang sekolah."_

Oh Tuhan ingin rasanya baekhyun menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok. Tapi mengingat itu akan terasa menyakitkan,baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hanya seperti itu?bukankah itu memang sudah tugas mu sebagai sekretaris osis huh?".

"_Eh,kau benar juga baekkie,kenapa aku bisa lupa?"._

"Itulah penyakit mu,suho mengirim pesan untuk mu agar kau tidak lupa dengan rapat besok".

"_Oh begitukah?"_Suara lay terdengar lesu sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. "Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa mengatakannya langsung?".

"_Aku takut dia menolak ku baekkie"._

"Astaga lay,kau bahkan belum mencobanya bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?".

"_Hehehe...baiklah jika aku sudah siap akan kukatakan pada suho"._

"Akan kusediakan bahu ku jika suho menolak mu"Goda baekhyun.

"_Yak kau menyumpahi ku ditolak huh,eh baekkie kau sendiri bagaimana?"._

"Bagaimana apanya?"Tanya baekhyun heran.

"_Apa tidak ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"._

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak ada,untuk apa kau menanyakannya?".

"_Tidak apa-apa,hanya saja diantara kita,Cuma kau dan tao yang tidak terlihat sedang menyukai seseorang"._

"Mwo?jadi maksud mu luhan sedang menyukai seseorang begitu?".

"_Ish apa kau tidak tau kalau ia menyukai murid pindahan itu?"._

"Murid pindahan?oh sehun maksud mu?".

"_Tentu saja,memang ada berapa murid pindahan diangkatan kita"._

"Besok aku akan meminta penjelasan dari luhan,teganya ia menyembunyikan hal ini pada ku".

Dan dimulailah obrolan panjang baekhyun dan lay. Sepertinya besok pagi baekhyun akan terlambat bangun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara alarm terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Rupanya baekhyun memasang 3 alarm sekaligus untuk mengantisipasi jika terlambat bangun.

"Hei bangun,kau tidak mendengar suara berisik ini?"Ujar seorang namja ditepi ranjang baekhyun.

"Hmm appa biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi"Gumam baekhyun menaikkan selimut sebatas kepalanya.

"Apa perlu kucium agar kau bangun princess?".

Baekhyun seketika membelalakan matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan suara appanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku"Seru baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang seenaknya duduk diranjangnya.

"Membangunkan mu tentu saja,kenapa kau bangun secepat ini,apa kau tidak ingin merasakan ciuman ku hmm?"Goda chanyeol.

"Hyaaaa keluar kau ahjushi mesum"Baekhyun mendorong chanyeol agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi appa"Sapa baekhyun saat sarapan.

"Kau tidur malam lagi baekkie?"Tanya appa byun.

"Nde,semalam aku mengobrol dengan lay"Jawab baekhyun.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan mu,lalu berangkat dengan chanyeol"Ujar appa byun.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."Baekhyun tersedak roti yang ia makan setelah mendengar ucapan appanya.

"Kenapa aku harus berangkat dengannya?"Protes baekhyun.

"Lebih baik daripada terlambat baekkie"Ujar chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Tapi perkataan chanyeol ada benarnya juga,ia tidak mau kembali terlambat seperti kemarin.

"Duduklah didepan"Ujar chanyeol yang sudah duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Shireo,aku duduk dibelakang"Sahut baekhyun.

"Kau kira aku sopirmu?"Geram chanyeol kesal. "Cepat pindah depan,atau kau mau terlambat lagi".

Baekhyun melirik jam ditangannya,10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Meskipun berlari seperti kemarin tidak akan cukup waktunya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa baekhyun pindah duduk disebelah kursi kemudi. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum,perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah baekhyun.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"Tatap baekhyun horror karena chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya kearahnya.

"Diamlah sebentar baekkie"Ujar chanyeol semakin mendekat kearah baekhyun,sedangkan namja cantik itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

Cklek...

"Nah sudah,jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengaman"Ujar chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun hanya melongo menyadari semua ini. Jadi maksud chanyeol mendekat kearahnya hanya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman?.

"Aish~ apa yang kupikirkan tadi"Gerutu baekhyun pelan.

"Ada apa?apa kau mengira aku akan mencium mu?".

"Te-tentu saja tidak,cepatlah ahjushi aku hampir terlambat"Ujar baekhyun.

"Baiklah,pegangan yang erat".

Brummm...

"Gyaaaa...kau ingin membunuh kita berdua huh"Teriak baekhyun karena chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Ckiitttt...

Tepat 5 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup,baekhyun keluar mobil chanyeol kemudian bersujud menciumi tanah tempat ia berpijak.

"Oh Tuhan kukira aku akan mati"Ucap baekhyun.

"Sudah sana masuk,nanti akan ku jemput sepulang sekolah"Ujar chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Siapa yang sudi dijemput oleh orang gila sepertimu"Teriak baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang tidak menyukai seseorang,lalu siapa yang mengantar mu itu"Ujar lay menatap tajam baekhyun.

"Omo~ baekkie apa dia namjachingu mu?"Tebak luhan.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap teman-temannya. Niat baekhyun mengintrogasi luhan gagal,justru dirinya yang kini tengah diintrogasi.

"Dia ahjushi menyebalkan yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu"Jawab baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersamanya?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Emm,sebenarnya dia hoobae appa ku saat sekolah".

"Lalu?"Tao terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan cerita baekhyun.

"Dia-dia tinggal dirumah kami"Sahut baekhyun lirih.

Hening..

...

...

...

"Mwo..!"Teriak mereka –minus baekhyun- kompak,membuat sebagian penghuni kantin menatap mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?apa dia sekamar dengan mu?"Tanya xiumin antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak,dia tidur dikamar tamu"Sergah baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung sekali baekkie bisa tinggal dengan ahjushi setampan dia"Puji lay.

"Mwo?tampan?dia itu sangat menyebalkan bahkan tadi pagi ia..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya,membuat namja lainnya merasa penasaran.

"Dia kenapa?"Tanya tao.

"Di-dia...dia...dia mengambil jatah sarapan ku"Bohong baekhyun,tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau chanyeol yang membangunkannya.

"Jinjja?"Selidik lay.

"U-untuk apa kalian menanyakannya"Gerutu baekhyun untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali baekkie bisa tinggal dengan ahjushi setampan dia"Ujar lay.

"Biarpun tampan tapi ia menyebalkan"Gerutu baekhyun.

"Jadi kau juga mengakui kalau dia tampan?"Goda xiumin.

"Ah- yah sedikit tampan menurutku"Sahut baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

"Apa kau menyukainya baekkie?"Tanya tao polos.

"Tentu saja tidak"Bantah baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku mendekati nya?"Ujar kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Shireo..". Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya.

"Bukan kah kau tidak menyukainya baekkie?"Goda kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung membalas perkataan kyungsoo. Entah kenapa saat kyungsoo berkata ingin mendekati chanyeol ada perasaan tidak senang dari lubuk hatinya. Memang baekhyun akui,chanyeol cukup tampan untuk seorang yang berumur hampir 30 tahun. Ia justru masih tampak berumur 23 tahun.

"Mau kau kemana kan pangeran mu itu"Ucap baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan andalannya O_O "Siapa pangeran ku?".

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua klub dance"Ujar tao berniat menggoda kyungsoo.

"Jong in maksud kalian?aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia"Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah minggu kemarin kalian pergi kencan hmm?". Xiumin menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kami hanya pergi ketaman bermain,bukan kencan"Ujar kyungsoo dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Kring... Kring...

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Luhan dan baekhyun yang memang satu kelas bersiap memasuki kelas mereka. Sedangkan tao,xiumin,lay dan kyungsoo masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kalian tidak masuk kelas?"Tanya baekhyun

"Hari ini pelajaran Lee seonsae kosong"Sahut xiumin masih asik menyantap makanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan"Ujar luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei,kalian sudah dengar ada guru pengganti Jung seonsae?"Ujar seorang namja berambut blonde cerah.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"Tanya baekhyun pada –zelo- namja berambut blonde itu.

"Tadi saat aku melewati ruangan heechul seonsae,kudengar ada guru batu yang akan menggantikan jung seonsae"Jawab zelo.

Kelas yang ribut mendadak hening saat seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ah~ aku tidak akan basa-basi,jadi hari ini kalian mendapat guru baru"Ujar heechul yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya menyesuaikan diri disekolah ini,park seonsae silahkan masuk"Tambah heechul.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya memasuki kelas baekhyun. Sontak semua murid memandang kagum namja yang nantinya akan menjadi guru mereka.

"Annyeong park chanyeol imnida,kalian bisa memanggil ku chanyeol"Ujar chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

Kelas mendadak ramai setelah mendengar suara chanyeol yang terdengar sangat sexy bagi para namja berstatus uke. Sedangkan para namja berstatus seme memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,mungkin mereka takut jika kedatangan chanyeol bisa merebut uke-uke incaran mereka.

"Hei baekkie bukan kah dia ahjushi yang tadi mengantar mu kesekolah?"Bisik luhan.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan perasaan tidak suka,terlebih saat chanyeol tersenyum lebar menghadapi murid-murid yang bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Park seonsae,apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"Tanya seorang namja cantik bernama taemin.

"Kekasih?kurasa aku belum mempunyai kekasih,tapi aku menyukai sesesorang dan kuharap dia mau menjadi kekasih ku"Jawab chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

Kelas kembali heboh mendengar jawaban chanyeol,sedangkan baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi luar jendela daripada mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan,ia terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Memandang keluar jendela sepertinya lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan penjelasan chanyeol tentang sejarah korea.

"Byun baekhyun,apa kau mendengarkan penjelasan ku?"Tegur chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun hanya melamun.

"Mianhe seonsaengmin"Sahut baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pada buku didepannya.

"Istirahat nanti datang keruangan ku".

"Baik seonsae"Ucap baekhyun lirih.

"Baekkie kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa lu"Jawab baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini ahjushi?"Ujar baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di ruangan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajar"Sahut chanyeol enteng.

"Kau bukan guru,kau itu detektif".

"Ya bisa dibilang aku menyamar sebagai guru disini"Ujar chanyeol akhirnya.

"Mwo?".

"Ada yang melapor bahwa sering ada orang yang tak dikenal masuk kesekolah ini dan mengambil foto anak seorang pejabat tinggi,semua orang khawatir jika foto itu disebar luaskan untuk kepentingan yang negatif".

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat dirumah?".

"Aku juga baru mendapat perintah setelah tadi mengantar mu baekkie".

"Jika ada yang bertanya tentang hubungan kita,katakan saja aku paman mu,atau kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kalau aku kekasih mu"Goda chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan park"Gerutu baekhyun. "Lagipula bukankah kau tadi mengatakan ada orang yang kau sukai huh?".

"Aigo~ rupanya kau mendengarnya baekkie,ku kira kau terlalu sibuk memandangi jendela".

"Suara mu yang menggelegar itu membuat aku bisa mendengarnya"Elak baekhyun.

"Mungkin sepulang sekolah aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku padanya"Ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Deg...

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa,saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Apa mungkin ia menyukai ahjushi yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi gurunya ini?.

"Se-semoga kau diterima"Ujar baekhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan chanyeol.

"Kau lucu sekali byun baekhyun"Ucap chanyeol setelah baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie"Panggil tao melambaikan tangan kearah baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kekantin?"Tanya baekhyun setelah duduk disebelah tao.

"Hari ini aku membawa bekal,lagi pula yang lain sedang sibuk,oya kudengar dari luhan kau dipanggil keruangan guru baru itu?"Ucap tao dengan sebuah bekal dipangkuannya.

"Hany diberi ceramah karena melamun saat pelajarannya"Sahut baekhyun.

"Hei tao kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"Tanya baekhyun memandangi awan yang berarak.

Tao menatap baekhyun sekiles,kemudian ia menutup kotak bekalnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta baekkie?".

"Eh?".

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak".

"Aku juga tidak tau apa aku jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak,kami belum lama saling mengenal"Ujar baekhyun menyamankan letak duduknya dibawah pohon besar ditaman belakang.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman saat didekatnya?".

"Yah meskipun dia menyebalkan dan sedikit mesum,aku cukup merasa nyaman,tapi dia mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang ia sukai"Ujar baekhyun pelan.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengatakan perasaan mu?"Tanya tao.

"Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan ku,tao"Jawab baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya baekkie"Ujar tao gemas mencubit pipi baekhyun.

"Appo"Ucap baekhyun memegangi pipinya. "Tapi dia menyukai orang lain".

"Hei kau belum mencobanya,cobalah kau katakan perasaan mu"Ujar tao menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun. "Jika dia menolak mu aku siap meminjamkan bahu ku".

"Jahat sekali kau"Cibir baekhyun.

Sepertinya baekhyun tidak asing dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan tao.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas,kau mau ikut dengan ku?"Tanya tao.

"Aku akan menunggu luhan disini saja,katakan pada luhan kalau bertemu dia,aku menunggunya di taman"Sahut baekhyun.

"Arraseo".

Sepeninggal tao,baekhyun kembali memikirkan kata-kata namja bermata panda itu. Haruskah baekhyun memberitahukan perasaannya pada chanyeol?

Sekelebat baekhyun melihat bayangan orang mencurigakan berlari menuju gedung olahraga yang terletak disamping gedung utama. Baekhyun teringat perkataan chanyeol mengenai orang asing yang sering memasuki sekolahnya.

"_Ada yang melapor bahwa sering ada orang yang tak dikenal masuk kesekolah ini dan mengambil foto anak seorang pejabat tinggi,semua orang khawatir jika foto itu disebar luaskan untuk kepentingan yang negatif."_

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah orang yang mencurigakan itu. Sungguh sial,saat berada dibelakang gedung olahraga,baekhyun kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mencari kesegala arah namun tetap saja tidak menemukan orang itu.

"Argh sial,kemana orang itu pergi"Ucap baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

Grep...

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat ke leher baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengam kejadian itu meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari todongan pisau.

"Lepaskan..."Ronta baekhyun,namun justru membuat pisau yang terarah kelehernya menyayat kulit mulusnya.

Meskipun hanya sayatan kecil tapi darah sedikit keluar dan baekhyun merasakan perih. Bisa baekhyun lihat orang yang menyergapnya adalah namja paruh baya dengan wajah tidak terurus dan pakaian yang kumal.

"Karena kau sudah melihat ku maka tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup"Ancam namja itu semakin menekan pisau pada leher baekhyun membuat darah yang mengalir semakin deras,bahkan mengotori kemeja biru baekhyun.

"Siapa saja tolong aku"Batin baekhyun pasrah.

Dor...

Tiba-tiba namja yang mengalungkan pisau pada baekhyun terkapar begitu saja dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya.

"Baekkie kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya chanyeol setelah memasukkan pistol yang ia gunakan untuk menembak tadi. "Omo kau berdarah".

Chanyeol segera membalut luka dileher baekhyun dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Hei baekkie katakan sesuatu apa orang itu melakukan sesuatu pada mu?"Ujar chanyeol khawatir karena baekhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Suara tangisan keluar dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk baekhyun dan menenangkan namja mungil didepannya.

"Semua sudah berakhir baekkie,mianhe aku datang terlambat"Ujar chanyeol mengusap punggung baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi jelaskan pada ku apa yang kau lakukan disana?"Tanya chanyeol sambil membersihkan luka pada leher baekhyun. Untung saja luka nya tidak terlalu dalam.

"A-ku...aku...aku hanya ingin menangkap orang itu saja"Ujar baekhyun gugup karena jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Astaga baekhyun,kau seharusnya menghubungi ku,jangan berbuat ceroboh seperti itu".Chanyeol melilitkan perban pada leher baekhyun. "Nah selesai,mungkin dalam 4 hari akan sembuh".

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku,park seonsae"Ujar baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Ia memandang baekhyun yang tengah menunduk,suara isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hei baekkie apa maksud perkataan mu?"Chanyeol memegangi kedua bahu baekhyun yang bergetar kecil.

"Aku-aku takut tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ini..aku..sepertinya menyukai mu ahjushi"Ucap baekhyun disela tangisannya.

"Hahahahaha..."Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ditertawakan oleh chanyeol,memberikan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan,namun justru terlihat manis.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ahjushi?"Gerutu baekhyun kesal.

"Kau manis sekali baekkie"Sahut chanyeol setelah puas tertawa.

"Aish lupakan ucapan ku barusan"Ujar baekhyun berniat keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Grep...

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ahjushi,lepaskan"Ronta baekhyun.

"Tidaka akan kulepaskan kalau kau berniat pergi dari ruangan ini"Sahut chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan pergi dari sini,sekarang lepaskan".

Chanyeol memang melepaskan pelukannay pada baekhyun,namun tetap memegangi kedua bahu baekhyun agar ia tidak pergi.

Chu~

Bibir tebal chanyeol mendarat dibibir merah baekhyun. Ia membelalakan matanya saat chanyeol menciumnya. Rupanya chanyeol tidak hanya mengecup bibir baekhyun,ia bahkan mulai mengulum bibir merah yang sangat menggoda itu. Dengan sekali gigitan chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Mencoba mengurusi mulut hangat itu. Lidah chanyeol bergerak aktif seolah menyapa lidah baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan lidah chanyeol dengan lidahnya,namun bagi chanyeol itu berarti baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk baekhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mphhh..." Baekhyun memukul bahu chanyeol seolah memberitahu bahwa ia memerlukan oksigen.

Dengan berat hati chanyeol melepaskan bibir baekhyun yang akan menjadi candunya.

"Kau ahjushi ingin membunuhku".

"Rileks saja baby,kau akan menyukai ini semua"Ujar chanyeol menghapus lelehan saliva disudut bibir baekhyun.

"Jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau mencium ku?"

"Karena aku menyukai baekkie"Sahut chanyeol enteng.

"Mwo?Jangan membohongi ku ahjushi"Seru baekhyun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang kau sukai itu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar foto kemudian menunjukkannya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat foto yang dimiliki chanyeol. Itu foto dirinya saat masih kecil (Liat foto baekhyun waktu kecil itu ya^^).

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau memiliki fotoku?"Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Appa mu yang waktu itu memberikannya,dan aku langsung menyukai mu sejak melihat foto mu"Jawab chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Be-benarkah"Ujar baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan foto mu jika aku berbohong pada mu chagi".

Wajah baekhyun merona seketika.

"Saranghe byun baekhyun"Ujar chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening baekhyun.

"Na-nado saranghe".

"Jadi apa kita akan lanjutkan yang tadi?"Ucap chanyeol dengan senyum mesum.

"Mphhh..."Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab,chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir baekhyun. Bahkan tangan chanyeol sudah aktif diperut baekhyun.

Brakk...

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibanting oleh seorang namja bermata panda.

"Baekkie kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya tao kemudian ia membelalakan matanya melihat pemandanga chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berciuman panas.

"Ma-maaf"Ujar tao merasa malu sendiri.

Baekhyun yang melihat tao tengah berdiri dipintu segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan chanyeol.

"Tao?".

"Ah jangan hiraukan aku,kalian lanjutkan saja"Ucap tao.

"Hei kau bukan kah namja panda kekasih kris bukan?"Ujar chanyeol begitu melihat tao.

"Eh,kau mengenal kris gege?"Tanya tao.

"Tentu saja,dia satu divisi dengan ku,ah rupanya kau yang membuat kris bertingkah seperti orang gila saat kau mendiamkannya"Ujar chanyeol.

"Kris?siapa dia?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Dia teman satu divisi ku baby,hampir setiap hari ia menceritakan namja bermata panda yang sebulan ini menjadi kekasihnya"Jawab chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada ku huang zi tao"Ujar baekhyun dengan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Ah-mianhe baekkie,kris ge sudah menjemputku,aku harus pergi,kalian lanjutkan saja yang tadi"Sahut tao kemudian pergi dari ruang kesehatan sebelum baekhyun mencincangnya.

"Kau mau kemana baby?"Cegah chanyeol.

"Tentu saja mengejar si panda itu".

"Apa kau tidak dengar ucapan tao?".

"U-ucapan apa?".

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita".

"Gyaaa...ahjushi mesum"Teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol menidurkannya diranjang

END

Akhirnya kelar juga TT_TT

Ada yang ngga asing dengan FF ini?ini memang terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama,tapi sebagian besar ceritanya author tidak samakan,hanya beberapa saja mungkin.

Semoga ada yang mau baca FF abal-abal ini dan tolong jangan lupa berikan review kalian

Review singkat dari kalian bisa membuat semangat author untuk membuat FF lainnya timbul lagi,so jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ^^

#ChanyeolVirusDay

Saengil chukha hamnida park chanyeol :*

Hope all your wishes come true ^^

Semoga makin langgeng sama dedek baekhyun ^^

#NgilangBarengKris

#DibantingPanda

Sampai jumpa di FF author selanjutnya *Kalau ada yang baca*


End file.
